Last Train Home
by LegendThriller
Summary: What does Amy Dumas, Dawn Marie Psaltis, Gail Kim, Stacey Keibler, Adam Copeland, John Cena, Mark Jindrak, and Shane McMahon have in common? COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Author Note: This is my first fanfic so be nice please lol. Now, this is all in one paragraph instead of seperate paragraphs for dialogue, if someone knows how to fix this, please contact me. Also, my computer gets messed up regularly, so this was typed up on WordPad, if there is any spelling\grammar errors, I'm sorry. Read and review please.  
  
She slowly ran her brugh through her shoulder length blonde hair, looking at herself in her mirror as she did so. When she put the brush down gently onto her night table, glass shattered down stairs. Applying her purple eyeshadow slowly, she was reconsidering what she was about to do. She found a website of trains that pick up kids who ran away. She was hoping to get a spot on that train, just to go out and find something new, away from the noise of her uncle always yelling at her aunt and cousins. When her parents died in a car accident 3 year before, her aunt (her dad's sister) promised to take good care of her, and raise her the best she could. She never pays attention to her. The empty gym bag layed on her bed, unzipped. How cold was it going to be in the train? What if she didn't get along with anyone? There was a knock on her door; her cousin barged in without waiting for an answer. "Hey Stacey," her cousin Caleb greeted her. She turned around to look at her cousin, her best friend. He knew something was wrong. Sitting down on her bed, Caleb stared at the back of his cousin. Her short top showed off her small tattoo on her lower back, of a flower with barbed wire around, the triangle of the begining of her thong was peaking out of her micro mini skirt. "Stace, babe, why is your gym bag on your bed?" Caleb asked laying down on her pillows. "I'm running away. I can't take this anymore, C. Your dad treats me like shit, your mom neglects me, and she's breaking a promise she made to my parents. You don't break promises, espically to dead people." She took a deep breath before she continued, "I just have to get away. I know your parents don't love me, so I'm running away. I'm out of here." She threw a hoddie and a pair of jeans into her bag; Caleb watched his cousin packing her things, saying nothing. She turned around to look at him, her washboard stomach in full view. "When did you get your belly button pierced?" Caleb asked her. "I dunno, like, a year ago." She threw in her underwear, bras, more jeans and shirts into the gym bag. "That'll last me a bit," she thought out loud. "Don't go." Stacey looked at her cousin, he had tears in his eyes, letting a couple run down his cheek. "Stace, just think about it. You're leaving school, you're leaving your friends, your job, for fucks sake Stacey, you have a schlorship for cheerleading. Are you willing to give that up?" Stacey glared out her window for a bit, looking at the outside world and what's coming up for her. When she turned around to face her cousin, he wasn't holding back his tears. He got up to give Stacey a hug. "Your like my sister, man." She put her head on his shoulder, savouring the hug for every second its worth. She finally managed to pull away from his strong grip. "Stacey, please don't leave." With one last look at her cousin, she grabbed her bag and escaped from her bedroom window. Without looking back, she was going to start a new life.  
  
Author Note: Hey, you finished the first part to my story! I am including other wrestlers, Edge and John Cena just to name a few. Now, Review!!!!!!! 


	2. One of Them

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Much apperciated.  
  
Chapter 2: One of them Stacey made her way towards the train station curiously, not knowing what to do once she got there. It took her a few hours to get there, she got lost, had a rest, bought a coffee along the way. She found a bench, sat down on it, and was quickly greeted by a young teenaged thug.  
  
"Sup baby? The name is John Cena." He held out his hand, waiting for her to shake it. "Ohhh, I see, I see, you're one of them. Aight, aight, I dig that." Stacey shot him a look of disgust, shock, and disbelif.  
  
"I'm not 'one of them', as you so kindly put it. I am a cheerleader, head cheerleader. My ex boy friend was the quater back of the football team, and I'm an honor roll student. As far as I'm concerned, I should be treated more nicely, then being greeted by being called, Baby."  
  
"You still haven't told me your name." John grined as Stacey looked at him one more time, again in disgust.  
  
"I'm running away from people like you. Just leave me alone, k?" She picked up her gym bag, carrying it over to the next bench. When she looked at who was sitting beside her, she groaned. "You're not one of them are you?" she asked, regretting what she said.  
  
"'One of them'? I don't think I am......I was always told I'm a nice guy. But then again, I guess everyone has their own definition of what 'one of them' is, eh?" He flashed her a grin, sitting up straighter then before. "What is your definition of 'one of them' is anyway?" Stacey blushed, embarassed that she accused such a nice guy to be a jerk.  
  
"I'm sorry. The guy over there," she jerked her thumb to John's direction, "came and sat beside, and called me Baby, expecting to strike a nice conversation with me, so I left. Then when I came over here, I thought you'd be like him." She bowed her head down, her blonde hair covering her face.  
  
"Nothing to be ashamed of," he told her quietly. "Hey, what train you hoping on?"  
  
"17." The guy smiled. "You too?" Stacey asked him, her hopes raising. The guy nodded. She stuck out her hand, willing to introduce herself. "I'm Stacey Keibler."  
  
"Mark Jindrak." He shook her hand lightly, not wanting to hurt her hand.  
  
"Train number 17 now pulling in. That is train number 17." Stacey and Mark smiled at each other.  
  
"Are you ready?" Stacey asked Mark, picking up her bag. Mark took Stacey's bag away from her, showing that he was willing to carry it for her. "Oh, thank you," she said, surprised he would offer such a gesture.  
  
"Well, well, well, look at that." John came up from behind Stacey, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Looks like we're traveling together, Stacey." Stacey shruddered, looking at Mark as she did so.  
  
"I got ya, don't worry," he muffled into her ear. The three of them stepped onto the train together, noticing that there were already people there.  
  
"Hey girly, back here!" Stacey looked to where the sound was, and found three girls smiling and waving. "Get away from those boys!" Stacey looked up at Mark, and smiled. Maybe running away wasn't so bad after all. 


	3. Cuddle Buddy

Chapter3  
  
"So, why are you here?" the girl in the Coheed&Cambria shirt asked (who Stacey later learned, name was Amy).  
  
"I needed a change," Stacey whispered quietly. The girl that yelled at her, a brunet named Dawn Marie gave a small laugh. "What's so funny?" Stacey asked looking at Dawn Marie.  
  
"I can tell you about yourself." A small asian girl, Gail, laughed at Dawn Marie.  
  
"What are ya Dawn? Some sort of person that can read minds?" Gail inquired. Amy laughed with Gail and Stacey.  
  
"Don't believe me?" Dawn asked, challenging to group of girls of her ability. Dawn looked at Amy in the eye. "You're a cutter. You hate your parents cause they abuse you, and your boyfriend probably did too. You did bad in school, never did anything active, and people laugh at you when you tell them your dreams of when you finish school." The girls stared at Dawn, awe struck at what she just did. Amy turned around from her seat, silently wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"That was a lucky guess," Amy tried to convince the girls. "Who cares if she was right? That happens to tons of people in America, it's probably why some of you guys are here too!" The guys in the front of the train turned around, taking concentration off of their card game. Amy started to sob uncontrolably, her hands started to shake. "It's not like I asked for this life," she said, trying to keep her voice at a leveled tone. A long blonde haired boy from the front started to play his guitar he brought with him. He wore ripped jeans, and to the girls joy, was shirtless most of the time. A tattoo of a shark was on his left shoulder, which went nicely with his toned arms. He started to walk over to Amy with his guitar, singing softly.  
  
Disarm you with a smile  
  
And cut you like you want me to  
  
Cut that little child  
  
Inside of me and such a part of you  
  
Ooh, the years burn  
  
I used to be a little boy  
  
So old in my shoes  
  
And what I choose is my choice  
  
What's a boy supposed to do?  
  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
  
He looked over at Amy and gave her a quick smile  
  
My love I send this smile over to you  
  
He was the quietest person on the train. No one knew his name because he never spoke to anyone. The girls looked over at each other, and they all had tears streaming down their faces, along with the mascara the carefully applied earlier. The other two guys moved to the back with the girls. The guy with the guitar spoke first.  
  
"I'm Adam." Gail nudged Stacey, giggling. "I'm 19years old and when I grow up I want to be a wrestler. I didn't really run away from home, I just told my mom I wanted to go out for an adventure," he told the girls with a smile. Dawn Marie started to blush. "I'm not trying to make this like an AA meeting, but you know, we're going to be traveling together a lot so we might as well just say it," Adam told the group on the train.  
  
"I'm John Cena. I never had a home, so I don't really know my parents, and the only reason why I am still alive is because of my passion for rap music. I came on this train 'cause I had nothing better to do, but meet a lovely long legged lady." He winked at Stacey when he said his last comment. "I'm here for ya if ya need a cuddle buddy, Stranger." Adam, John, and Mark all laughed, even Gail and Amy managed to sneek in a giggle.  
  
"I refuse to be your cuddle buddy. If you were the last human on earth, and it was so cold out I could die if someone didn't hold me, and you were that last someone, I'd take death," Stacey stated cooly, giving John a look that could kill. With that statement, Stacey got up and went to the front of the train, and stared out the window.  
  
"Hey man," Mark said, resting a hand on John's shoulder, "there's more girls out there....or in here." Amy looked up at John and gave him a smile. Gail and Dawn started to giggle again, taking Amy's hand, the three of them went even further to the back of the train, sitting on comfortable chairs.  
  
"Maybe Stacey should be here too," Dawn suggested after they sat down. "There are four girls ya know, and we are going to be here for a while, she might as well come back here and talk with us," Dawn told the other two.  
  
"She's new though. What if we break the bond the three of us have? We were one of the first people on this train Dawn! We were the first people on this train! Then Gail and Adam came, and then those other three came in!" Amy shouted at Dawn. When the two girls were arguing, Gail left quietly, looking to find Stacey. Once she found Stacey, her head rested on Mark's shoulder with her arm across his mid section. An arm of Mark's was holding Stacey close to him for warmth.  
  
"Adam!" Gail whispered harshley. "Look! Our first couple," Gail whispered in awe.  
  
"Gail, you and I both know, that's not going to last," Adam told the small Asian. "They're too alike. It's like a celeberity relationship, theres a chance it's just not gonna happen. Besides, what if they're just...........What did John say to Stacey he'd be for her?"  
  
"A cuddle buddy," Gail answered Adam, letting out a giggle. "But they're so cute together! I think they could last." 


	4. It ain't over until I say it's over

Chapter 4  
  
Everyone fell asleep around three in the morning. After Amy's and Dawn's blow out, Adam and Gail discovery, John was writting more rhymes, everyone was finally tuckered out on the first day together. The next morning, the first to wake up was Dawn Marie. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over beside her, and saw that she fell asleep on the ground in the middle of the asile. Shortly after, John woke up.  
  
"Hey babe," he greeted Dawn seeing her looking out the window. Without moving, Dawn continued to look out the window, her chin rested in the palm of her hand. "Hungry?" John asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Haven't had anything to eat in two weeks, of course I'm hungry, but those no food on this train, Cena," Dawn pointed out harshley.  
  
"Then how come I saw Amy and Gail eating a tub of ice cream yesterday? Adam was munching out on chips, Stacey looked like she was having an orgasim over a fucking chcolate bar, and Mark was eating those protein bars he has. Don't tell me there's no food on this train," John whispered taking a seat next to her. "It's just your choice not to eat, that's all. You'll get sick. Take better care of yourself hun." With that, John got up and walked over to where Mark was sleeping. Smacking him across the head, he noticed that Mark and Stacey were already awake playing a game of tic tac toe.  
  
"Sup baby?" John greeted Stacey, winking at her. Giving John a disgusted look, Stacey walked away, going towards the food cabinet. "That's not fair man. How come you got the pretty girl?"  
  
"Nice guys finish last?" Mark replied arching his eyebrow, giving John a smirk.  
  
"If nice guys finish last, does that mean bad guys finish first?" Adam asked, coming over to sit down with the guys. "Because if that's the case then...."  
  
"Shut up, Adam! Just look!" John whispered harshly. The three guys tilt their heads a little, leaning out of their seats, just in time to see Stacey bend over and pick something up. Mark whislted and low whistle, quietly enough just so the guys could hear him. "Perv," John muttered glaring at Mark.  
  
"C'mon guys, lets not make this a competition over who gets the girl. Besides, according the the schedual, we still got a stop somewhere to pick up someone. Maybe it's a new girl you guys could fight over eh?" Adam suggested trying to relieve the tension the layed between the three seats. "Guys, c'mon, seriously," Adam pleaded.  
  
"It ain't over until the fat lady sings," Mark pointed out to John.  
  
"It ain't over until I say it's over," John threatened, pulling out a switch blade he kept in his back pocket. With a gulp, Mark moved away, not wanting to go anywhere near John. Unfortunatly, Mark backed up into Gail, causing her to fall backwards and into the fridge, the handle jabbed at her side.  
  
"Oh, for fucks sake..." Gail mumbled, rubbing her side. "Will you boys smarten up?" She asked furiously opening the fridge.  
  
"Sorry Gail, my fault," Mark admitted hugging her from behind. "I just got a little scared, I........saw a spider," Mark said, covering up the truth. Adam bit his lip trying not to laugh as John slowly put his switchblade back in his back pocket. Gail turned around looking up at the three guys. She was the smallest on the trian, but she felt no intimidation to people who are taller than her. Taking out the spoon she found for her pudding cup, she pointed at the guys with it.  
  
"Smarten up. We don't know how much longer we'll be here and the last thing we need is people getting hurt. Plus, we have someone else coming on here today, do we want to make him...or her....go back to their home?" Gail questioned opening up her pudding cup.  
  
Bowing their heads, the boys answered, "No Gail."  
  
"Awww, look at the boys feeling guilty!" Amy and Dawn chimed in. Amy got on her tip toes and pinched Adam's cheeks. "You're so cute when you pout," Amy mocked Adam pouting. "What's with the long faces anyways?"  
  
"Gail told us to behave," John told Amy, disgust in his voice.  
  
"Hey guys, don't wanna ruin the party or anything, but we have a new person, like, right now," Stacey told the group leaning in while still hanging onto the frame of the door. 


	5. The New Guy

Chapter 5  
  
The seven passengers ran to the front of the train, hoping to get a look of the new person.  
  
"I hope it's a boy," Dawn said excitedly to Gail. "With like, muscles, and tattoos and....," she paused to sigh dreamly, "he'd be hot."  
  
"Or maybe, he could be small, so I actually have someone at eye level," Gail told Dawn sarcasticly. When the seven of them reached the front of the train, they saw a guy, uncertin if he should be there or not.  
  
"Is this the right train?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I guess that depends if you hate your parents, or are looking for adventure. What one is it?" Mark asked straight forward. Amy stood beside Mark, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"I guess I hate my parents...." the new guy answered uncertined. "Is that why everyone else is here?" The seven passengers looked at each other.  
  
"We aren't really sure," Gail told him. "I'm here cause I got kicked out of my house. I'm pregnet. I'm 15, yea, my parents hate me." Everyones mouths droped.  
  
"So that's why your here.." Dawn mumbled. "Well......My mom kept telling me that skinny is good, and guys like skinny girls. I'm 5foot 7, when I came on the train I weighed 120pounds. I think I've lost weight since then." Dawn wiped a tear from her eye. "But anyways, we're not here to talk about me, why are you here?" she asked the new guy.  
  
"To get away from my dad. 'Wrestling is your life, you must get into wrestling when you grow up, son.' It pisses me off so much. Last night I punched him and yelled at him, saying I never wanted to be like him when I get older. It's all he does, pressure me and my siblings to get into wrestling. My sister wasn't impressed when she saw me packing my bags, but fuck her." John looked at Adam, exchanging a look saying 'I'm not fucking around with this guy.'  
  
"Well, let me take your bags boy," John offered. The three guys lead him further in the train, leaving the girls on their own. They all took a seat on the chairs which were faced each other in a circle. Gail brought her knees up, hugging them against her chest. Quietly, she let tears roll down her cheeks. Stacey got up, taking big steps to Gail, trying to be there as soon as she could.  
  
"Hey babe, it's gonna be OK," Stacey soothed her, allowing the small korean to sit in her lap. Rubbing her back slowly, Gail started to sob uncontroably, just like Amy the night before.  
  
"Do you want Adam to sing you a song?" Dawn joked, taking a seat next to Stacey and Gail. Amy joined the three girls, all in a group hug. "Hey, guys.....Never lose contact with each other k?" Dawn whispered quietly, stroking Amy's hair. Amy had begun to cry as well. "Oh my God," Dawn said with a small laugh. "This is such a girl fest." The four of them shared a laugh, still holding each other.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"This is where we usually sleep," Adam told the new guy, pointing to chairs that were leaned back as far as they could go. "This is where the guys sleep anyways." Mark put the new guy's bag down on the ground. It was an awkward silence between the four guys, none of them knowing what to say.  
  
"So....Let me get this straight. We got four guys here all on a train. Why are we afraid of those girls, do we think they're deranged?" John raped, getting a chuckle from the guys. "See, we got Gail, the 15year old mom. Why did her parents get mad at her? Not her fault the boy wouldn't use a condom. We also got Dawn, skinny, little Dawn. If she weren't so skinny, I'd lay her on my lawn." The four guys were laughing, tears streaming down their faces from laughing so hard. "Hold up, hold up, I ain't done. Now we also got Amy, the crazy physco chick. Maybe one night when she's sleeping, I'd give her a lick. Oh, and don't forget the girl that me and Mark are fighting for. The blonde, long legged Stacey. How am I suppose to get with her, if she never lets me be?" John asked the guys. Very quietly, Stacey walked in.  
  
"Hey John," she called out. "You think you can get with me? You say I never 'let you be'. Try all you want John, I'll be here for life. Do me a favor, and swallow a knife." By now everyone has gathered to watch the duo battle. "What's this I hear, you said if Amy was sleeping, you'd give her a lick? John please, cover up that boner with you two inch." Stacey didn't need to finish her sentence, she just stuck her tongue out at John. "Oh, and Cena, I will let you be. But just remember," she waved her hand in front of her face, "you can't see me." By now, the tension in the train didn't exist. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Stacey was now sitting on Mark's lap, playing with his hair, Amy was sitting next to John, showing off her scars, Gail had her head rested on Adam's lap while he sang softly in her ear, and Dawn was sitting with the new guy.  
  
"Hey," Dawn nudged the new guy, "You never told anyone your name." The new guy lowered his head, and told her quietly enough so only she would hear.  
  
"Shane McMahon."  
  
Author Note: Ohhhhh, who saw that coming? Anyways, thank you guys soooo much for reviewing, I get all giddy inside when I read your reviews! In case anyone wanted to know, the song that Adam sang for Amy in chapter 3 is called Disarm by Smashing Pumpkins. Also remember: Everyone is a teenager, I only own John Cena, Mark Jindrak, Edge and Randy Orton. I handcuff them, mwhahaha. No one has yes to break into the wrestling business, but I thought I'd throw in Cena's "Can't See Me" for the hell of it. Once again, THANK YOU! 


	6. Iris

Chapter 6  
  
(5months later)  
  
Gail wobbled over to Adam, who had his head leaned against the window. She grabed onto the arm rest of a seat and slowly lowered herself onto it. She leaned against Adam, a small tear rolling down her cheek. When she sniffled, Adam quickly turned his head to pay attention to Gail.  
  
"Hey, no crying," Adam joked brushing the tear from her face. "Gail, baby, c'mon. You know I'm here for you, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"My back hurts, and my feet hurt, and it won't stop kicking," the pregnet 15year old mumbled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "And to top it all off, I can't even tell my parents where I am. All they wanted was the best for me, and I go off and get knocked up. They hate me, Adam. I'm the worst daughter God could've made." Gail started to cry, her voice and hands were shaking. Adam tried to console Gail the best he could. Never having an expierence quite like this before, he also never knew anyone who was pregnet, so he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Gail, listen to me," Adam told her, tilting her chin so she was looking at him, "I'm here for you. Forever. I'll never let you go honey. Ever," he told her hardly above a whisper. "Once we get off the train, you come live with me and Ma. We'll help you take care of the little guy," he said to her, patting her stomach. Quickly, he removed his hand from her stomach. "It kicked me," he told her laughing. Gail let out a small laugh, but tears still rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I just don't know anymore, Adam. I just feel like I screwed up, and I shouldn't be here. I'm too young for this. The closest person to my age here is Stacey, but she's always with Mark, making out with him, so I can't talk to her. I feel so left out!" Gail shouted. Adam threw his arms around her, holding her as closely as he could. As soft as he could, he lowered himself on Gail, so his voice was in contact with her stomach.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now  
  
"Adam, you're gonna make me cry again," Gail told him, playing with his hair.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life 'Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
Gail layed back in her seat, becoming more relaxed by the soothing sound of Adam's voice. He continued to sing to the fetus that was growing in her, not paying attention if Gail was still awake or not. But what he didn't know, was that Dawn Marie and Amy were standing by the doorway, watching Adam serenate his way to Gail. "He has such a way with words," Dawn sighed leaning her head on Amy's shoulder. They could hear giggling coming from Stacey's side of the train, so the two girls ran over to see what was going on. "Will you shut the hell up! Adam is singing again!" Lita whispered violently to Stacey and Mark. Stacey shot up from Mark's lap, joining the girls. Walking quietly to where Adam and Gail were, all the saw was Adam and Gail, gently kissing, while rubbing Gail's expanding stomach.  
  
Author Note: Haha, I just had to put them together, both being Canadain and all. The song was Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, which is sooooooo freaking romantic, it's insane. Thank you again to the same three people who keep reviewing, it means the world to me. Well not really the world, but ya know what I mean......I think. Anyways, don't ask why Adam is being all romantic, I just think hes hot :-D 


	7. Insert Chapter Title Here

Chapter 7  
  
Everyone woke up with an unexpected jolt to the train, sending them jerking to the seat ahead of them. Gail immedielty clutched her stomach, not wanting to lose the baby. There was a few moments of silence before someone decided to speak up.  
  
"What just happend?" a soft spoken Amy asked, trying to stand up without losing her balance. Mark looked over out the window from his spot and smiled to himself.  
  
"Hey guys, look out your window," Mark suggested. Stacey leaned over Mark to see what he was seeing; all she saw was a clear blue ocean with white sand. She gasped when she saw the scenery, taken back of how beautiful it was.  
  
"Paradise," she whispered to herself, touching the window. "We have to go out there! We haven't been outside in the past five months!" She ran to the front of the train, waiting to see if anyone would follow her. She turned around, seeing she was alone. "Your fucking kidding me, right? Right?! Guys come on! We came on this train in the first place to get away from everything, and here's our chance; we're in paradise fuckers! Wake up!" She glared at everyone, not believe that they're still sitting there, not wanting to go outside. Slowly, Dawn Marie got up and joined Stacey.  
  
"It's a good idea Stace, but where are we going to stay?" Dawn asked, tapping her foot impaceintly.  
  
"I have money," Shane spoke up to the group.  
  
"Money? You have money?" John asked Shawn in a threatning tone. "These past five months, we've been on this train, stuck inside, being able to get out whenever we want, and just now, just this very moment, you're telling us, you have money?" John started to raise his voice and walking towards Shane. "What kind of a world do you live in Shane-O? Do you not consider any of us as a part of your life yet? Five months Shane, five fucking months!" By now Adam and Mark were both and John, holding him back so he wouldn't cause a fight.  
  
"Of course I have money, I am a McMahon," Shane pointed out to John. "You want money? Here," Shane threw a Visa card at John, "theres twenty thousand dollars right there. That's not enough? Here John," Shane threw a Master Card at John, "there's another ten thousand. What else do you want from me John? A nice fancy hotel? Room service? How about I help you pay the child support you haven't paid in the past year?" Shane spattted at John. John looked at Shane, furious at his last comment. "I know all about your little boy, Justin Anthony Cena. Why would you abadon something like him? Why John, why?" Shane asked, stepping closer and closer to John. Stacey started to walk closer to John, placing a hand on his shoulder; Adam and Mark were still holding him back.  
  
"How do you know, about my son?" John asked through clenched teeth. "Is he OK? How big is he? His mom, is she OK?" John was worried about his kid.  
  
"Your kid? No, my brother. My parent's adopted him last year. He's fine, it's just a shame he has a bastard of a father, like yourself." John threw Mark and Adam off of him and pounced on Shane, knocking him on his back. Sitting on him, John drew his fist back, his other hand holding Shane up by his collar. Mark and Adam were begging John not to do anything to Shane, while the girls quietly got up and walked out of the train. Once they were outside, no one said a thing for a long time. The four girls just walked down the boardwalk, in silence. They started walking towards the beach; once they found a nice spot by the ocean, they all sat down.  
  
"He's a dad. John Cena, the trash talking thug of Boston, is a dad," Amy finally spoke. "No wonder he's here, he's scared.."  
  
"Scared?! He's scared?! At least he doesn't have to carry the fucking kid!" Gail shouted at Amy. "How do you think the mom felt when he left? Just gets up and abadons her like that. He's scared," Gail softly laughed to herself, "no one should be a parent this young." Dawn wrapped an arm around Gail, leaning her head on Gail's.  
  
"Mark and I.......We were talking about having kids," Stacey told the girls. "I know it sounds silly, cause we haven't known each other for that long, but we see each other more often then couples would our age. I think he'd make an excellent father..."  
  
"Think with your head Stacey! Your 16! You have a whole life ahead of you, don't let a kid stop you, fuck! Just think, K? Think, that's all I ask of you." Dawn and Amy looked at Gail, never seeing her so scared before since they met her.  
  
"How far along are you?" Dawn asked her.  
  
"Seven months. Everything will be fine after, I'm actually going to live with Adam when he goes home, and his mom will help me take care of the little rascal," Gail told the girls rubbing her stomach. Taking a deep breath in of the smell of the ocean, Gail slowly exhaled it, leaning back on her elbows. "This is so peaceful, I could stay here forever," she told the other girls, tilting her head back towards the sun. Dawn Marie took her shirt off so she was in her jeans and her bra. Leaning back like Gail, she whispered in her ear,  
  
"I saw you kissing Adam." Gail looked at Dawn with a look of shock. "So did the rest of the girls, simmer down. Is he a good kisser?" Dawn asked, nudging the small korean. Gail blushed, bowing her head to cover up her blushing. Dawn giggled, nudging Stacey who was sitting beside her. "Adam is a good kisser," she informed Stacey. Amy looked over at the other three girls, who were giggiling away. Following Dawn's suit, Amy took her shirt off too so she could tan her stomach; Stacey did the same shortly after.  
  
"What do you think the guys are talking about?" Stacey suggested to the other girls, proping herself up on her elbows. All the girls laughed, all of them having their own idea's on what the boys could be talking about.  
  
Authors Note: Ack, the only thing I don't like about this story, is all the dialouge. FUCK, it sucks. This chapter took me like, three days to write, I was trying to get the whole feel of shock, and sadness, and of course, a twist (dun dun dun). Hope ya enjoyed it. Anyways, read and review freshman fucks! 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The four guys sat around comfortably in the main aera of the train, talking about what they have gone through in the past five months. When Shane brought up the topic of relationships, everyone looked at Mark.  
  
"Hey man, it gets lonely on this train. Ya gotta suck up to someone for some action, right?" he asked the guys, raising an eyebrow. "It's not anything serious, just while we're on this train, I doubt we'll keep in touch after anyways."  
  
"Does she know?" Adam asked seriously taking a bite out of a chcolate bar. Mark looked at him questioningly. "Does she know that it probably won't continue after we get off this train, is what I ment," Adam corrected himself. Mark gave a small laugh and smirked at Adam.  
  
"I'll let her figure that out."  
  
"Yo dude, that ain't cool, leading her on like that," John pointed out. "Can't leave a girl hangin' bro."  
  
"You know all about leaving girls hanging though, don't ya, Cena?" Shane asked, grinning at his remark. John was reaching to his back pocket to bring out his switch blade, but decided against it. "Come on Cena, where's your tough remark?" Shane challenged. "Any minute now John, I have all day." John got up, started to walk towards Shane, and left the room. "Wonder what that was all about. Anyways, you guys think there's a hotel around here somewhere? That'd be nice, a decent bed, decent showers...."  
  
"Shut up Shane!" Mark shouted. "I don't care, K? No one cares! It was your choice to come on this train and live like this, so shut the hell up about luxerious shit, k? No one cares!" Mark left the room in a huff, following where John was headed. Adam left the room as well, bringing her guitar with him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shane asked demendly.  
  
"Finding the girls," Adam grumbled leaving the train. It didn't take long to spot the four girls sun bathing on the beach, laughing and having a good time. He sat behind them for a bit, watching how they acted, how happy they were and how well they bonded. He started to play his guitar for a bit, when a blonde sat down beside him. Still playing his guitar, the blonde strecthed out her legs. Finally catching his attention, Adam looked at the blonde beside him. "Hey," Adam said looking over at her, giving her a sly grin.  
  
"You aren't too bad at that," she complimented him pointing to his guitar. She tucked a piece of hair behind her hair, letting the rest of her hair fall to her face. "Ya know, today is the nicest day it's been all week. We've had a lot of rain and huge storms, you wouldn't believe what it's like to be stuck in your hotel room all day for four days." She laughed at her own joke, which got the other four girls attention. Gail looked over at Adam, then glared at the girl beside him. Giving Adam a hurtful look, she turned her attention back to the other three, who were currently laughing at the girl beside Adam.  
  
"What's this hotel you're talking about?" Adam asked, not paying attention to the other girls. The blonde looked at Adam, a gleam of pleasure shined through her eyes.  
  
"Come to my hotel room and I'll show you," she whispered in his ear. He shivered at the coolness of her breath; she started to nibble slightly on his ear lobe.  
  
"Hey, whoa, hey," Adam said, gently pushing her away. "Ya know what, I think....I'm gonna go for a swim.....yea, a swim.....," he quickly left the blonde beside him, running towards the ocean, leaving hs guitar where he was sitting. Amy turned around, seeing the blonde sitting there all by herself, making hearts in the sand with her fingers.  
  
"Hey," Amy called over to her. The blonde looked at Amy, giving her a death glare. "Leave him alone."  
  
"You going to tell me what to do?" The blonde challenged, standing up. "You obviously don't know who I am. I'm Torrie Willson, the Ms. Galaxy Nova Champion. I am aloud to do whatever the hell I want, where I want. Got a problem with that, Red?" Amy stood up, walking towards Torrie. Very calmly, she took a deep breath, and punched her right in the nose. Stacey and Dawn stood up, taking Amy off of Torrie. Gail slowly got up as well, holding her stomach. Shane, Mark and John appeared to the scene, helping Amy cool off.  
  
"You OK?" John asked, helping the blonde stand up. "That's a nasty cut on your nose ya got there, you should go get that checked out," he suggested tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Gail was still all by herself, not being able to walk, her legs were shaking.  
  
"Guys," she called out quietly. "Hey, guys! For fucks sake, someone come here!" Gail fell down to her knees, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Gail, what's the matter?" Dawn asked, running over to the small girl's side.  
  
"My water........it broke..." Gail told Dawn, in between breaths. Amy heard what Gail said, and ran to the ocean, getting Adam's attention.  
  
"Nice temperature eh Amy?" Adam asked floating on his back.  
  
"We need to go to the hospital, Gail's water just broke." Adam shot up from his position, looking at Amy in shock.  
  
"She's seven months pregnet!" Adam yelled, waiding out of the water with Amy. "Gail, you OK?" he asked once he got to her side.  
  
"It's too soon, Adam. It's too soon! I still have two months, this can't happen now." Adam picked up Gail, starting to carry her off of the beach.  
  
"Where's a hospital?" John asked Torrie. Rolling her eyes, Torrie ran ahead of Adam and Gail, telling them to follow her to where she was heading. 


	9. If

Chapter 9  
  
Since none of them were related to Gail, they weren't aloud to be with her while she was giving birth. Stacey, Amy and Dawn were looking through an old fashion magazine, Adam and John were playing numerous games of tic-tac- toe on a black board, and Mark was flirting with Torrie. When Stacey looked up and saw Mark nuzziling his face into her neck, she left the room in a huff. Finding a private corner outside, she sat down, pulling her knees up to her chin and started to cry. She continuly wiped the tears from her eyes, not wanting to show any signs of weakness if someone were to see her. She ran her fingers through her hair, gripping tightly at the roots as if she wanted to pull her hair out. Letting her legs streatch out, she slumped against the wall, checking her watch. 3:29am. She's been outside for an hour, crying over Mark; no one has come to console her, no one has come to check up on her. Standing up, she leaned over to touch her toes, streatching out her legs even more. With a sly smile on her face, she started to dance around a little bit, knowing no one was watching her.  
  
"If I was your girl, the things I'd do to you," she started singing to herself softly, doing the dance from the video. She continued dancing where she was, not even checking to see if people were watching her now. When she did a pirouette, she noticed someone standing at the door way. His hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched forward, hat on backwards. He started clapping slowly, walking towards Stacey at the beat her was clapping at.  
  
"Good job, Stranger," he whispered in her ear. She shivered at the tone of his voice, goose bumps raising on her arms.  
  
"How long have you been watching me?" she asked going towards the door.  
  
"What was that one line? If I was your girl, the things I'd do to you? Was that it? 'Cause when I heard that I was like, 'daaamn. The things I'd let you do to me...."  
  
"John, leave it," Stacey harshly whispered.  
  
"But baby.."  
  
"John, just shut up! I'm so sick of you, and your ways, and how smooth you think you are, and.....I just want you so bad." John looked at her, his mouth was open, his eyes were bugging out of his head.  
  
"But, just a minute ago, you were...." Stacey put a finger to his lips to hush him. Going up on her tip toes, she gave him a soft peck on the lips. She looked down at her feet after, putting her fingers to her lips, savouring the feeling of his lips on hers. Looking up at John again, she looked in to his eyes. Seeing the surprise in his eyes, she chewed on her bottom lip lightly, not knowing if she should go back for more. She turned around to walk away, but John grabed her hand so she couldn't go far. Spining her around, her pulled her close to his body, resting his hands on her hips. He traced a finger up her side, then back down again, watching her squirm a little, he pulled her closer, feeling the warmth of her bare stomach through his thin basketball jersery, she reached her arms around his neck, tracing circles with her fingernail on the back of his bare neck. "I've wanted to be like this with you for so long," he told her softly. Stacey leaned her head on his bare shoulder, making the grip around his neck a bit tighter.  
  
"You're so warm," she said to him, trying to make herself get more closer. "I thought Mark was the one for me. But he was so much like Jesse......Athletic, charming, a cheating bastard. I had to get out of there, I couldn't stand him being with what's her face. It hurt so much." She started to whimper on his shoulder. John did his best to try to console her, running his fingers through her blonde mane, whispering jokes he knew in her ear. When she calmed down, the linked fingers and walked back into the hospital. John suggested that he goes first, just so the rest of the group wouldn't think anything between the two of them had happend. Once Stacey reached the floor, she walked down the hall, finding everyone in a somber mood. "Guys...What's wrong?" Stacey questioned, sitting down beside Dawn.  
  
"Gail.....She lost her baby," Amy told Stacey. 


	10. love

Chapter 10  
  
Once Stacey returned, Torrie left the room to avoid any fights that would occur between the two of them. After Torrie left, the hall was silent. Shane was holding Amy, Dawn was consoling Adam, and Mark, John and Stacey just sat by themselves, wiping away their tears on their own. A doctor came out looking at the sad seven teenagers with a puzzled look.  
  
"How do you know Gail?" The doctor asked to anyone that would answer.  
  
"We met.....At a cafe," Dawn lied. "All eight of us were by ourselves and we just sorta joined together and have been together since. We're the closest thing shes got to a family sir, please let us see her." Dawn gave him a puppy dog eyed look, hoping to convince him.  
  
"The only person that can see her is the father, or any intimate family," the doctor told Dawn taking a seat next to her. "Is the father here?" Mark, John and Shane all shot at a look at Adam, who was already standing up.  
  
"Yea.....I'm here," Adam said quietly, slowly walking over towards the doctor. "May I see her?" The doctor nodded his head, standing up and opening the door for Adam. When the doctor turned his back to the runaways, Adam gave them his movie star smile and a thumbs up. He walked into the private room slowly, not knowing if she was awake or sleeping. When he moved closer to the bed, he could see Gail sitting straight up in her bed, glaring at the wall across from her. "Gail?" Adam whispered, trying to get her out of her transe. "Hey Gail, I'm the only person that's aloud in right now until they release you....So....If you wanna talk....."  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong," Gail interupted. "I slept a lot, I ate well, I didn't move a lot, we stayed away from the sun, and caffiene, and alcohol and drugs.....Why Adam? I was going to be a good mom. I remeber being at the beach, and when the girls were gossiping, I went to the ocean to put my toes in, and it kicked. I promised it that it would have a good life, and a safe home, where the parents wouldn't fight. I didn't want it to have the life I did, Adam. What if that was my only shot of having a kid? Now it's gone. Gone! Forever!" Adam rushed to her side, pulling her into a tight embrace. Hushing the tiny Korean, he stroked her hair slowly, running his fingers through her thin, black hair. "Adam?" she whispered through her sobs. "Why are you here?" Adam pulled back far enough so she could see the smile he was giving her. "What did you say? Please tell me you kissed ass...."  
  
"I told them I was the dad to your kid." He tucked a piece of his blonde hair behind his ear, winking at Gail. "Gail, you still with me?" he asked. She nodded her head. "I called my mom. She says your welcomed to stay with us." Gail opened her mouth to say something, but Adam put a finger to her lips. "Just come stay with me k? I don't want you going back to your old home; my home is your home now, k? What's mine is yours. I love you Gail." He looked at her with sincere eyes, showing he was serious at what he just said. "Anyways," he quickly said changing the topic, "Shane managed to get us a huge ass suite at that hotel Torrie was staying at, so we'll be staying there until the end of the month, I don't know what's going to happen after that, I'm heading home....Stacey and Mark are going to make babies....I don't know. You need anything?"  
  
"You love me?" Gail asked looking at him in the eyes. Adam nodded his head yes, a soft pink raising to his cheeks. "You're too cute," she said to him, pinching his cheeks. "Do you know when I get to leave here?"  
  
"3more hours babe," Dawn Marie told her walking into the room, her arm linked with Shane's. "But, they need all that personal stuff, your parents name, phone number, why they aren't here...." Gail fell back onto the pillows behind her, sighing a sad sigh.  
  
"I fucking hate my parents..." Gail mumbled to no one in particular. Stacey, Amy and Dawn all looked at each other, nodding in agreement. Mark and John hung out away from Gail, neither of them knowing what to do in a situation like this. Gail took notice, and glared at Mark. "Hey fuck face," she called to him. "Just because we're in a hospital doesn't mean you can't talk." Mark gave Gail a small smile, still un-easy in the situation. John was standing behind Stacey, longing for her touch again, but he knew that was only between the two of them. He left the room quickly, not being able to stand the tension that stood between him, Mark and Stacey. Shane saw the wannabe rapper leave, and quickly followed him out the door. When he turned the corner at the end of the hall, he saw the man lusting for Stacey, sitting down, crying. 


	11. stand by me

Chapter 11  
  
"Just fuck off." John pushed Shane away, not wanting to hear anything the young McMahon had to say.  
  
"John, I was just..."  
  
"Just what Shane? Huh? Did you come out to brag about your relationship with Dawn and Amy? How you can have them whenever you want? How you have my son? MY SON, SHANE! What were you going to say? That your sorry? Why would you be sorry? You have no idea..."  
  
"Will you just, shut the hell up!" Everyone was looking at the two young teenagers in the hallway, yelling at each other. "Listen, just for once, just, listen." Shane spoke through grit teeth, holding John by the collar of his jesery. "I was just going to tell you, I'm here for you." John yanked himself away, pushing Shane before he walked off. Trying to find the nearest vending machine, John picked up the pace as he walked, wanting to get out of the hallway, the hospital, the train. He wanted to go home, wanted to see his mom, his dad, his brothers, and most of all, his baby's mother. He never knew what she did with their kid until he met Shane since he didn't stick around for the birth.  
  
Once he was at the vending machine, he saw a familar long legged blonde there, trying to decide what bag of chips she wanted. When she bent over to pick up her chips, John let out a low whistle, loud enough for her to hear and turn around. When she saw who it was, she picked up her chips and walked over to John. Taking off his baseball hat, she placed it on her head backwards, letting her blonde locks fall on her shoulders. When she looked at him in his eyes, she saw how blood shot they were; but she wasn't surprised. She placed a thumb on his cheek, wiping a fresh tear off of him.  
  
"You shouldn't cry baby," she whispered, looking down at her shoes.  
  
"It just hurts," he whispered back, taking his hat off of her head. He held out his hand, waiting to see if she would accept the inventation to take it so they could go for a walk. To his surprise, she did. They walked down the hallway in silence; out of the hospital in silence. They didn't say anything until they reached the beach they were at earlier; finding a spot on a rock, they sat down, still holding onto each other for warmth. Leaning her head onto her shoulder, she listened to the waves crash against the shore; she decided this is the most relaxed she's been since the day she met him.  
  
"I wanna stay like this forever," she mumbled, not moving from her position.  
  
"Me too baby, me too," he agreed, leaning his head on hers.  
  
"What hurts?" John looked at Stacey questioningly, not knowing what she ment. "When we were at the hospital, you said it just hurts. What do you mean?" John let out a sigh, not wanting to explain his reason. He looked at Stacey, and tilted her chip up. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he silenced her for a few moments, which is exactly what he wanted. Just for the silence to do the talking for them. After a few moments, John pulled away, ending their most sesual kiss.  
  
"It hurt to know you were right there, and I couldn't have you. You were at arm's length Stace, arm's length. And I just wanted to grab you, and show you, you don't need Mark. He didn't even love you. He told us, me, Adam, and Shane. He said you and him were just cuddle buddies, that was it. And it broke my heart, just knowing that he was using a sweet girl. A girl that has been through shit, with death, and hurt, and abuse. He was the last thing you needed! And you were right there, at arm's length." She crawled into John's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think I love you," she told John, placing soft small kisses on his neck.  
  
"I think I love you too," he responded with a small laugh. They looked at each other, for the first time since they met, they both had joy in their eyes. Tears of joy. Leaning down so his forehead touched hers, he puckered his lips for another kiss. Stacey pulled away, smacking him gently on his arm.  
  
"Way to ruin a perfect moment John, A PERFECT MOMENT!" she exclamied standing up. Dusting herself off, she started to walk off the rock with John at her heels. Walking quietly behind her, he picked her up from her waist and started to spin her around.  
  
"In the ocean!" he yelled happily, bringing Stacey with him. He waded out into the water, until it was up to his knees. "Now, I could drop you right here, or! We could walk off into the sunset and live happily ever after. What one do you want?"  
  
"The sunset is that way," Stacey pointed out towards the horizon which was further out into the water. She quickly covered her mouth, regretting what she just said.  
  
"Sunset for the lady it is!" Stacey started kicking and screaming, when she saw red hair she would recognize for anywhere. "Amy! Help me!" John heard Stacey screaming for Amy, so he turned around and dropped Stacey in the water.  
  
"Amy! What's up!" John asked, pretending nothing happend. Not far behind from Amy was Dawn Marie, who was yelling at John for dropping Stacey.  
  
"Gail is out of the hospital, and Adam made fire! Oh my God, it's the coolest thing ever, come join the sing along!" Amy told the new love couple. Stacey started walking towards the shore, holding hands with John.  
  
"I like sing alongs," Stacey joked with John. When they neared the fire, Stacey gasped as she heard the song.  
  
"What is it babe?" John asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"I love this song," she whispered. When they got closer to the fire, John could hear what song it was. Letting Adam's soft voice echo through the air, John and Stacey sat down to listen.  
  
_When the night has come  
  
And the land is dark  
  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
_  
Stacey smiled at Adam, joining him in on the chrous.  
  
_And darling darling stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
  
Stand by me, stand by me_  
  
Stacey looked over at Amy, who started to sing along as well. "Take it away Aimes!" Adam told her, playing the chords to the song. Amy bowed her head, tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, and let out a voice that no one thought would come out of her mouth.  
  
_If the sky that we look upon  
  
Should tumble and fall  
  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
  
And darling darling stand by me, oh stand by me  
  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_  
  
Quietly wiping a few tears from her eyes, Dawn Marie looked over at Gail, and smiled at her. "Hey Dawn, you know the next part?" Shane asked, sitting down beside her. Dawn nodded yes, and continued the sing along.  
  
_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me,  
  
oh now now stand by me  
  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me  
  
Darling darling stand by me-e, stand by me  
  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_  
  
Everyone clapped as Adam finished the song with a high out of tune pitched note.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys," Gail whispered, hugging her knees to her chest. Amy looked at Dawn, who had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you guys," Dawn told the group. "It's just so weird how we all met, it was like, destiny. I just don't think.....We would be able to continue these relationships after all this ya know? We all got different goals, and different lives to live, it would just seem to weird to talk to guys after, knowing that you're just a voice on the phone."  
  
"Don't be stupid," Amy snapped at Dawn. "You just don't want to keep in contact with us because you live higher than the rest." Stacey cuddled into John more, burrying her head in his shoulder. Mark gave John a look, and quickly left the group, not being able to stand that John now had his girl. 


	12. The Final Chapter

Author Note: Alright, here it is. THE FINAL CHAPTER. It's a quickie, but I think you may like the ending. This was a fun fic to write, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, espically Ayda and JohnCenasgurl. You guys reviewed pretty much every chapter I wrote and it ment a lot to me. So thank you sooooooo much!  
  
Chapter 12: THE FINAL CHAPTER  
  
The train pulled to a complete stop. Everyone's stuff was packed; the train was awaiting for eight new people. It's been a year since the eight strangers all met on the Runaway train, all starting a new life.  
  
"I'ma miss you," John mumbled into Stacey's hair as she sat on his lap. Stacey leaned back so her neck was resting on her shoulder.  
  
"I love you," she told him, giving him a small smile. John leaned his head down, and placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
Over on the other side of the train, Adam had his guitar out, playing it for Gail, Amy and Dawn. Mark and Shane were in their last deep conversation.  
  
"Why did you come on here?" Shane asked Mark. Mark gave him a smile and looked out the train window.  
  
"Oh shit," Mark said, shooting up from his seat. "Yo, I can't go out there. Cops are everywhere, they're after me! Someone blew my cover....Oh fuck Shane, help me out!" Mark started to pace back and forth, and quickly realized it was only him and Shane left on the train.  
  
"Mark, calm down, k? Calm down, breathe. What do you mean, 'blew your cover'? What did you do?" Shane questioned Mark, walking slowly off the train with him. Once they got off, the cops surrounded Mark.  
  
"You are under arrest," a cop told Mark, "for raping a young Gail Kim." Mark threw the cop off of him, and brought out his gun that he kept tucked in his belt.  
  
"Come on cop," Mark encouraged. "Shoot me. I know you got the guts. COME ON!" A gun fire was blasted; Mark quickly fell to his knees, and layed on the concrete, unconsicous, and dead.  
  
The End  
  
Read and Review. 


End file.
